


Two Alphas One Omega

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Alpha!Donald, Alpha!José, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Panchito, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: It isn't uncommon for an Alpha to take more than one mate, but for an omega to have two alphas?  Unheard of.  Panchito has his mates wrapped around his finger, and all three of them know that.  So when the red head calls to ask the two of them to come to Mexico City and help him with his heat, well lets just say they can never say no to him.





	Two Alphas One Omega

José and Donald were trading soft kisses as they sat on Donald's couch. José had come up to America to see his blond lover. The two were upset that Panchito couldn't come up for the summer, but he had to help his family on the ranch so they understood. As the two sat on the couch trading lazy kisses, Donald's cell phone rang. He made an irritated face as he pick his phone up off of the coffee table. As soon as he saw who it was however, his face morphed into one of confusion. The number was the one he quickly identified as Panchito's home phone number. He quickly put it on speaker and set it in between himself an José.

"'Chito? What's wrong hun? You said you weren't gonna call until' tomorrow morning." Donald's voice held nothing but concern and love as he talked to the omega. Panchito let out a nervous chuckle as he talked to his alphas. The two looked to each other. They knew that tone. That was the tone the other used when he wanted something but was to scared to ask for it.

"Is it that hard to believe I just missed you two?" José sighed as he propped his elbow on his knee.

"No Panchito. But is it hard to believe that there isn't something you want? Sim." Panchito fell silent and the two could feel his embarrassment and sadness through their bond. 

"I never said it was a bad thing. What is it you need amor?" The two waited patiently as the red head gathered his courage. He could ride a raging bull all day, but have him ask for something he wants and he gets meek and quiet. There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"I wanted to fly up there with you two, but my mother insisted on me staying. Seeing as it's close to my heat. And I thought that maybe you two could fly down here with me?" José and Donald's eyes met. Something flashed between them. The same thought crossed their minds, that their omega was alone. Donald quickly replied before Panchito could take back the offer and hang up.

"Don't worry 'chito, We'll be there in a few hours. Stay put." Panchito let out another nervous laugh.

"Trust me Donald, I'm not going anywhere." The two of them couldn't help but notice the layer of want in his voice. His pre-heat was starting. The two quickly packed their bags and booked a flight for Mexico City. On the plane ride there, Donald was a fidgeting, panicking mess of nerves. José sighed as he set his hand on the blond's knee. He rubbed his knee with his thumb lightly.

"Donal' what is wrong? I haven't seen you this nervous since Panchito and I asked you to join our little tangle." Donald was shaking as he look out the window to his left.

"It's just... what if-." 

"Ah, let me stop you right there amor. Nothing is wrong with 'chito. Come here." He pulled Donald into a soft kiss. He felt the other relax as he slowly tangled their tongues. The two ignored the stares they got as they kissed. None of them mattered. To José, the only thing that mattered was calming the other man down. As they parted, José saw the calm smile that rested on the sailor's features.

"There. Feel better Donal'?" Donald nodded as he rested his head on José's shoulder. Everything felt right to him here. In the arms of one of the men that he loved. It still felt a little empty without the energetic red head, but that didn't make it feel wrong. This felt more right than people thought it should be. But to them there was nothing wrong or weird about it. It just felt right. That's how the two spent the rest of their flight, in each other's arms without a worry in the world. As soon as they were off the plane and in a taxi, their nerves were buzzing with excitement. Donald had his hand on José's thigh as he rubbed circles in it with his thumb. José had his arm wrapped around Donald's waist and was kissing Donald's neck. As soon as they reached the ranch, the two had to separate. When the front door opened, Panchito's mom sighed in relief when she saw the two.

"Thank goodness you two are here! None of us have checked on Panchito and the walls are scent and sound proof. None of us know how he's doing!" José gave the woman a kind and charming smile.

"Don't worry. We'll go make sure that he's not hurt." With that, the two were rushing up the stairs. As soon as they opened the door they were bombarded with the smell of their omega in heat. The red head must have felt them come onto the property because he was on his knees, a large puddle of slick forming under him as he panted and moaned. As soon as he could smell his mates, he let out a loud whimper and arched towards them. The two quickly walked in and shut the door behind them. Panchito was naked as he sat on his knees. His hole dripped with slick as he moaned and whimpered. The two quickly undressed and they heard Panchito gasp. He bit his lip as he looked at the two with pleading eyes.

"Alpha please." Those two little words was all it took for the two to be on him. José was behind him so he could bite and suck on his claiming mark on the left side of panchito's neck. Donald was in front of him as he bit and sucked on his mating mark. Panchito was a whimpering moaning mess by that point, slick cascading down his hole in a steady stream. The two didn't worry much about about foreplay. Their minds were to clouded over to worry about it. They both slid a finger into Panchito, making the other man gasp and buck into their fingers. 

"More! Please more!" He had his head thrown back as he bucked into the intruding digits. José and Donald kept attacking the red head's tan neck as they slipped in one more finger each. Soon they were both up to three, then four. Panchito was whimpering as he bucked down into the fingers of his lovers. Even in this state, they all knew the red head had complete control over the situation. Donald and José were rubbing their hard cocks together to try to get some sweet friction while they waited for what they really wanted.Suddenly, Panchito pushed their fingers out and hovered over the two cocks pressed against each other. Slowly, Donald lead him down onto them. They all moaned as he bottomed out. His thighs shook as he moaned and whined. He started bouncing own on the two slowly. 

"José! Donald! Ah! Harder! Harder please!" He started bouncing faster as the two bucked up into the tight heat. They groaned as they rubbed together inside of the omega. the three were lost in the pleasure of each other. The feel of the others on their skin, the smell in their noses, thoughts of each other plaguing their minds. It was intoxicating to them all. Panchito gasped loudly as he felt their knots get stuck inside of him, even if they weren't fully swollen. He began grinding his hips down on his mates. Finally, with their knots swollen fully and their thick ropes of cum shooting into his insides, he let out a moan as he coated his and Donald's stomach with cum. He slumped over on the two as he panted. He kissed Donald's neck softly as he temporarily came down from the high that the heat created.

"Gracias. I'm so glad you two showed up when you did." Donald smiled as he kissed Panchito's head.

"That's what we're here for. We a;; take care of each other."

"Sim, Donal' is right. We are just meant to be. Now rest. You need all the energy you can get." Panchito smiled as he let his eyes slipped closed. He fell asleep felling safe and warm in his lovers' arms. Right where he belongs.


End file.
